So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Gay
by Celestial-Vapidity
Summary: Fiver never thought he would be kicked out and disowned by his parents. He also never thought that he'd move in with his older brother, and his brother's datemates. But life is strange, and they all have their own demons to face, all the while dealing with college. It's complicated. But so are they.
1. Notes

**Author's Note:** Updated notes, descriptions, and various other info that may or may not be in the main story. **WARNING:** This chapter contains transphobia, abuse, child neglect, and ableism.

* * *

 **Character Descriptions and Notes:**

-Hazel Sandleford: In his second year of college. Light brown skin, average height and build, brown hair, hazel eyes. Hazel was disowned after coming out as trans. His parents kicked him out. Hazel is bi, with a preference for men. He's currently in a triad with Hyzenthlay and Bigwig. He lives at the Watership Down apartment complex. He's an adult, but since his parents cut him off, his Uncle Holly helps support him. They're very close. He's also very close with his little brother, Fiver. Lives with Hyzenthlay and Bigwig.

-Fiver Sandleford: In his last year of high school. Small build, short, brown hair, light brown skin, and blue eyes. Fiver was disowned and kicked out due to his neurodivergence. He's autistic, has anxiety and depression, and deals with psychosis. He's not really sure what gender and orientation he is. After being disowned and kicked out, he joins Hazel at Watership Down, and Holly helps him as well.

-Holly Sandleford: Fiver and Hazel's uncle. Pale skin, average height, toned build, grey hair, blue eyes. He's a veteran, and suffers from PTSD. He owns Watership Down along with Hannah. He takes care of Hazel and Fiver after they get kicked out by their parents. He's estranged from the rest of the family due to being queer. He's married to Bluebell. Friends with Hannah.

-Thlayli 'Bigwig': In his third year of college. Blackberry's step-brother. Grew up with a single mother, who married Blackberry's father when he was 10. He's very close with his family, especially his mother. In a triad with Hyzenthlay and Hazel. Tall, with dark skin, a black undercut, and dark brown eyes. He's very muscular. He's on several college sports teams. Prefers not to label his sexual/romantic orientation, but if he had to, he'd say pan. Lives with Hazel and Hyzenthlay. Best friends with Blackberry. Close friends with Kehaar, Silver, and Buckthorn.

-Hyzenthlay: In her second year of college. Blackavar's twin sister. Dark brown skin, shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, average build. Grew up in Efrafa Orphanage. Suffered the most abuse, after Blackavar. Didn't know Campion and Moss while in Efrafa. In a triad with Hazel and Bigwig. Lives with Bigwig and Hazel.

-Hawkbit: Short average build, with black hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. In his second year of college. Lives in Watership Down complex with Dandelion. Dating Dandelion. Sarcastic most of the time. Grumpy around most people who aren't Dandelion.

-Dandelion: Hawkbit's boyfriend. Tall and lanky. Brown skin, dyed blonde hair, hazel eyes. Steals snacks from his friends, and mooches off of other people's wifi. Tells puns and stories. Lives with Hawkbit. In his second year of college.

-Blackberry: Bigwig's step-sibling. Non-binary. In their third year of college. Their father married Bigwig's mother when they were 10. Best friends with Bigwig. Average height and build, dark brown skin, fluffy black hair, dark brown eyes. Very good with tech stuff. Maybe dating Blackavar. Lives in Watership Down complex.

-Kehaar: Average height and build, with red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He loves fishing and water sports. He knows pretty much everything about marine wildlife. From Europe. In his first year of college. Close friends with Bigwig. Lives in Watership Down complex.

-Strawberry: His family is rich and loving. In his first year of college. Trans, and aromantic. Red hair, green eyes, pale skin, average height, pretty chubby. Queeplatonic with Clover. Nildro-hain's roommate.

-Clover: Has a similar family situation to Strawberry. Her family is loving and wealthy. Trans lesbian. Blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, chubby and small. Queerplatonic with Strawberry. In her first year of college.

-Hannah: Owner of the Watership Down apartment complex. She loves the kids, and acts motherly toward them. Friends with Holly. Small middle-aged woman, red-brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin.

-Blackavar: Hyzenthlay's twin brother. In his second year of college. Trans guy. Grew up in Efrafa Orphanage. Lives in Watership Down complex. Suffered the worst abuse out of the Efrafa survivors, and has many scars from it. Small build, dark brown skin, blue eyes, black hair. Has PTSD. Maybe dating Blackberry.

-Campion: Grew up in Efrafa Orphanage. Lives in Watership Down complex with Moss. Suffered the third worst abuse out of the Efrara survivors. Tall and muscular, light brown skin, black hair, brown eyes. Dating Moss.

-Moss: Grew up in Efrafa Orphanage. Lives in Watership Down complex with Campion. Suffered the least abuse out of the Efrafa survivors. Tall and muscular, pale skin, blonde hair, green-blue eyes.

-Pipkin: The mom friend. Nervous. Ready to fight. Small and chubby, brown skin, black hair, brown eyes. Ace and pan.

-Silverweed: Tall and lanky, thin, blonde, blue-grey eyes, pale skin. In his last year of high school. Grew up in a toxic family. Close friends with the Efrafa survivors.

-Bluebell: Holly's spouse. Non-binary. Loves jokes. Average height and build, blue eyes, pale skin, dyed blue hair, tattoo of a bluebell on his wrist.

-Nildro-hain: Strawberry's roommate. Small, with light skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Unsure of her gender/orientation.

-Thethuthinnang: Gay trans girl. Tall, with dark skin, black curly hair, and dark eyes. Dating Vilthuril and Nelthilta.

-Vilthuril: Pan demigirl. Enjoys sci-fi. Short, with brown skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. Dating Theuthinnang and Nelthilta.

-Nelthilta: Lesbian punk. Average height and build, pale skin with freckles, auburn hair, and blue eyes. Dating Thethuthinnang and Vilthuril.

-Acorn: Average build, with light brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes. Gay. Dating Speedwell.

-Speedwell: Small build, dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Gay. Dating Acorn.

-Buckthorn: Large muscular build. Close friends with Bigwig. Bi. Tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes.

-Silver: Large muscular build. Close friends with Bigwig. Gay and trans. Dark skin, dyed silver hair, and blue eyes.

-Haystack: Pale skin, dark eyes, brown hair. Average build. Trans girl. Dating Boxwood.

-Boxwood: Pale skin, green eyes, black hair. Average build. Trans guy. Dating Haystack.

* * *

 **Other Notes:**

-After Hazel was kicked out, he and Fiver kept up a secret friendship.

-Campion, Hyzenthlay, Moss, and Blackavar all grew up in Efrafa, an orphanage with many abusive staff members.

-While in Efrafa Blackavar and Hyzenthlay didn't interact with Moss and Campion. Moss and Campion didn't interact with Blackavar and Hyzenthlay. They only vaguely knew of each other.

-However, Blackavar and Hyzenthlay knew each other of course. And so did Moss and Campion.

-The Efrafa survivors did, however, recognize each other at Watership Down. They're trying to build a tentative friendship, since they all know what each other has been through to some extent.

-All the Efrafa survivors are traumatized to some degree. Some have PTSD.

-Out of the Efrafa survivors, Blackavar suffered the worst abuse, Moss suffered the least.

-Silverweed, who grew up neglected, is very close to the Efrafa survivors.

-Blackavar and Blackberry are dating, but are very low-key about it, to the point where people aren't sure if they're a couple or not.

-Blackberry and Bigwig aren't biologically siblings, but they are often mistaken for biological siblings.


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is a modern college AU series for Watership Down. It's based mostly on the book, but will contain elements from the cartoon series, and the movie. **WARNING:** This fic contains child abuse, ableism, anxiety and its symptoms.

* * *

Fiver shivers as he sits outside what was once his home. He's been disowned by his parents, and three of his four siblings. They 'can't deal with his bullshit anymore'.

He has a bag with his most important belongings sitting next to him. He figures he can go back for the rest of his things once he figures out where he's going to live now. The teen picks up his bag, takes out his phone, and dials his big brother's number. He begins walking down the sidewalk as it rings.

He's worried that Hazel won't pick up the phone, and that he'll have to sleep outside. However, his call is answered. He sighs with relief.

"Hello, Fiver. How are you?" The younger of the two brothers is immediately soothed by his brother's smooth voice.

"I need a place to stay. Mum and Dad kicked me out."

"What?!" Hazel's voice is shocked and outraged, and Fiver nearly winces, even though he knows that his brother's anger isn't directed at him, but at their parents.

"Who's 'at, then?" A gruff voice on Hazel's line asks in the background.

"Fiver, you can come stay with me for now. Do you have a ride or should I pick you up?"

"I can walk…" Fiver hates to put his brother out.

"No. It's almost dark. Where are you?"

"Lapine Park."

"I'll be there in 15."

* * *

Fiver and Hazel arrive at an old apartment complex, with ivy growing on the wall. The buildings are an off-white stone, with deep green window panes and doors. There's a black metal fence surrounding the complex, with a sign reading 'WATERSHIP DOWN' on it.

The two of them walk toward door number 973, and Hazel unlocks the door. The brothers head inside. In the small kitchen, are two other people, cooking something. They turn around upon hearing the door.

One of the others is a tall, muscular man with dark brown skin, a black undercut, and dark brown eyes. The other is a woman with slightly lighter brown skin, shoulder length black hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Who's this, Hazel?" The woman asks, staring at Fiver.

"Bigwig, Hyzenthlay, this is my brother Fiver. He's going to be staying with us for a while. Fiver, this is my boyfriend Bigwig, and my girlfriend Hyzenthlay."

Fiver shyly waves at them. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Fiver," Hyzenthlay smiles.

"Welcome to our home, lad," Bigwig says, politely. "Should we make some stir-fry for you too?"

"Um, if it's not too much trouble."

"Come sit down, it'll be ready soon."

Before Fiver can make it to the table, Hazel pulls him in for a hug. "Welcome to Watership Down, Fiver."


End file.
